of burritos and laptops
by viktoria komova
Summary: cammy and derry are the gay couple of burritos, sparkles and lluuuurve


'excus laptop man.' cam wlked up to aple man. his name was bob. cam liekd bobs.

'hi im ur bob frend want sumting.'

cam wanted 2 say 'i want u' but he didt wan appel bob. he waned somting else. he didnt no wat he wantd. but he wanted it. 'sir appel bob sir i want sumthing do u no wat i need?'

'u want dis.' apple bob h3ld up a shiny lapptop tat lookd nice. cam sm3ll3d it. it smelled like childern

cam ily children, he kill dem at 2am and smell der blood, it smells like apples, bob smells like apple.

'u owe me 1million dollas now'

cammy killed him, hehehehe.

/

'little pony sparky rainbow is hawt derry' cammy giggled, he is am smiley facing.

'look how pertty he is, so perf, i would fk him on the clouds, 10/10' cam squealed, crying bc of the feels- 'his perf little hooves make me cri, so indi'

'cam bby i think u hav a issue' derrick cried, 'u become a gay pony man'

cam's eyes turned sadlike, dey look creepy, like he wanted to bang sumone.

derry turned scared, he lit on fire.

'why u on fire derry' cam screamed

'im scared cammy, i need u to luv me'

'i h8 you so much i h9 u'

derrick left.

/

cam went to kiss his laptop

then he slept with it

then he had lunch with it at the olive garden

'i luv u laptop, u are my lyfe, i want to sleep with u'

the laptop no tlk bac and cammy creyd. 'y no u talk. me has the luv u.'

laptop no talk 'LAPTOPPPPPP.'

laptop no talk 'SPEAK AT MEEE'

laptop talk 'we shuld take much brake'

'such sad LAptop. NO BRAKE.' cam creyd. he reachd 4 his computor and my littel pony but laptop no oben. cam creyed mre.

'surprese bich i no luv u.' laptop hld up peac sine and wlked out wit de legs he grow.

/

cam booty called derrick. 'derry i wan 2 luv'

'u will love the day i luv u- but i don luv u anymore bc u fell in luv without me'

'derry i all u hav where u go withot me u need me.' cam held out a cookie and tried to make derry take the apology cookie. derry didnt take.

'im allergy to cookie, i dunnot eat cookies u little shit'

cammy drived to derry house. derry was having sex on laptop. laptop made click noises as it was being sexed.

'OMG U SLUT, you told me u luved me, u told me u didnt luv my laptop' cam eyes turned sad like 'OMG laptop, why do u do this to me? i thought u luv me'

laptop was like 'i turn off bitches' and cam was like 'what' and derry was just 'i can turn u on laptop.'

the laptop moaned, he was very happy, laptop happy, laptop see cam, laptop sad.

'u ugly cam, u eyes are creepy, you paedophile'

derry lap danced on the lap top. the login turned on boom derry was in. derrick was happy inside the laptop.

the laptop carressed derrick, 'u very handsome boy, i will take u home so we can twerk, i will let u meet miley'

'you guys r goin 2 frick frack diddly dack paddy wack after an aftrnoon snick snack washd down bi a tic tac' cammy asked. his eyes had dat sad.

'i got the best of both worlds cammy, I GOT A LIMO OUT FRONT, EVERY STYLE, EVERY SHOE, EVERY COLO-

'derry i h8 u, u do not get to sing my baby hannahin front of me'

'i thought we were in this together derry' cammy cried, running out of the door.

the laptop smirked and threw a candy cane at cam's ass, 'you fetch glen coco, you fetch'

'I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY CAMMY.' derry screamed. he huged laptop.

'what about us. what bout everything we ben threw.'

'WHAT ABOUT TRIST YOU HURT ME.' derry spun like the bisexial fairy he was and used his powers to levitate the laptop.

'YOUR WAY IS THE PATH OF SPIRITUAL ENLIGHTMENT WITH ME DERRY, WE CAN SHAVE EACH OTHER'S HEADS AND RUN OFF INTO THE SUNSET' CAMMY SCREAMED, RUNNING OFF INTO THE SUNSET ALONE.

'im not srry cammy, srry nawt srry'

/

cammy was at airport becuse when problem you fli away. cammy was a flappy bird, with fishy lips and fat body and he do not know how not to hit poles, he is a stripper fish. dear god made him a berd so he culd fly far far away from dere.

'where is cammy.' derry said. he was at airport 2 sopreso puta. 'cammy ur not a bird your a fish u cant be bird.

'fishy is birdy, cam is birdy, cam is fishy birdy, i believ i can fli away'

'u cant fly. u cant touch the sky. u tink about evry nite and dai but u cant fly away. because som1 luvs u and n33ds u.'

'LAPTOP?'

'no it's me, dERry.'

'cammy u cant fly, come bak down' derry telled twice, saying two diffrent thingies

'ur a faggot derry, pack ur bags and go to hell'

derry cried, he den went to hell and cried more.

'i cri every time i think of him'

/

dery is in hell now, hell is not good, there are black people, they are scary, they want to kill me, but i am dery and i cannot be killed'

the black shadows came and yelled 'KILLY DERRY ORDRS FROM CAMMY'

'SUCH HELL MUCH FEAR' derry killed dem with holy water. except dey didnt die. so dey werent killed. dey alive doe.

derri meets gay angel man, gay angel man loves my little pony, gay angel man is cam/

'CAMMY U COME TO SAVE MI'

'i have u little wimp' cammy throw derry up to earth with the strength of regina george and his magicel homosexual powers, he fly up with his flappy bird wings.

derry lands in sparkles,'omg cammy, im sparkly'

'am i gd enuff now, will u luv me again' derry cried

'yes derry i will, now kiss me u lil shit'

dey kissed happily and cammy become sparkly too.

glitter fixes everythang.

'did u no my hie score in flappy bird is 99999 i tink my homosexual powers help' derry said. he was still kissing.

'u knuckleflapper. no kiss and talk. kiss or talk. me cam. you derry. you my bitch.'

/

dey got married. a sparkly bisexual asian warlock was their pastor. 'derry u cammys bitch. cammy u gaylord. u may now lick the faces.'

'omfg derry, we married now!' derry licked his face, with sexy eyes and cammy smiled 'u boy are my peasant now, bow down to me'

derry bowed and cammy licked his bum.

'that tickles cammy!'

'i WILL MAKE U SUFFER, MY LAPTOP WILL BE AVENGED'

'what did u say cammy'

'nothing ily derry'

'ily7. one 4 each of snow whites sex toys. she does dem.'

'lets be happy ever aftr until laptop takes me bac and i kill u'

'wat'

'nothing bby ily'

/

derry and cammy are married now, they go 2gether to taco bell, they eat buritoes but derry wants tacos.

'CAMMY I WANT A TACOS'

'shut up u ungrategul little shit'

cammy got mad and stuffed a burito down derry's throat without a burrito condom so theres risk of a food baby oh noes

derry choked because it was 2 big for him

derry died

the end.

DERRY HAUNTS CAM. HE IS THE SPIRIT OF THE BIG BURRITO CHOKER

laptop doesnt take cams passwerd laptop misses derry. cammie has no love. derry has much hate.

they died but everyone dies deal with it in the end this world is noting more than a burrito and we are the rice. we will get eatEN BY ALL THE ASIANS.

'U GO GLEN COCO, YOU MOTHER FUCKER'


End file.
